


A Do Nothing Kind of Morning

by MonBeeBeeHoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonBeeBeeHoney/pseuds/MonBeeBeeHoney
Summary: Just another morning with Jooheon





	1. Chapter 1

The tree outside your bedroom window filtered sunlight to dance gently over your closed eyes as a warm summer breeze blew through its leaves and your open bedroom window. You turned over, opening your eyes to check the time on your phone, letting your mouth fall open in a wide yawn as you began to wake. It was still relatively early morning, music was playing muffled behind the closed bathroom door that led off your bedroom. The heavy bass thumping told you it was a good morning, it was always a good morning when Jooheon had time off to spend with you, and you had to smile to yourself imaging your boyfriend dancing in front of the mirror just behind the door. It wasn’t long before Jooheon emerged, hair wet and sticking out in every direction and tshirt and shorts clinging to his still somewhat wet form. 

“Y/N, you’re up!” He grinned widely, dimples making their first appearance of the day. He ripped the towel from around the back of his neck and tossed it away before diving head first under the covers. He laughed lightly, his hands finding your waist and his lips finding your neck. He peppered small quick kisses up your jawline before finally pecking you on the lips. “I missed you.”

“Jooheon,” you smiled lazily, “You were sleeping next to me less than an hour ago.” 

“I know,” he placed a kiss on your forehead before shaking his head sending droplets of water spraying across your face. You squealed, pushing him back, and sat up in bed wiping your face with the sheets. You pouted at him sending him into fits of laughter, placing his hands on your cheeks he squished them together between his palms. 

“Ah, you’re so cute!” He grinned kissing you once again. You shook your head freeing his grip from your face. You continued to pout at him, crossing your arms over your chest. 

“Oh c’mon Y/N, it was only a little water,” He said the last half of the sentence in a sing-song; you didn’t have time to prepare before he attacked, making cute faces at you. He started bouncing on his knees on the bed striking silly poses and blowing kisses at you and babbling in his baby voice; he made the entire bed move. It didn’t take long before you cracked and your lips were once again stretched into a smile. You whined in frustration, you could never stay upset at him even if it was just pretend. You threw a pillow at him and he laughed. He stopped, bouncing one last time to move his legs so he sat cross legged in front of you. 

“So, what does Y/N want to do today?” His smiled softened as he spoke, “You’ve got me all to yourself all day today.” 

“Hmm, I’m not sure,” You said, playing with his fingers; it was rare that the two of you got to spend an entire day together between his busy group schedules and his producing and writing in his spare time. He always felt bad he never got to spend much time with you but you understood and you encouraged him to put his dreams and career first even if it meant hardly getting to see him for more than an hour or two at a time when he wasn’t sleeping. Today he had set an entire day aside dedicated to you when he could have been working on his own music or spending some much needed time alone. It made you feel unbelievably special that he would sacrifice this time for you.

“Hmm, we could go out to eat, or go shopping, or see a movie, or we could always stay home and do nothing.” Jooheon thought out loud, intertwining his fingers with yours. He brought your hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it softly, looking up and into your eyes. 

“Doing nothing sounds nice,” You said softly.

“Then nothing it is.” He smirked softly and kissed your lips.


	2. Chapter 2

This was perfect, it was a warm and sunny day so you left the windows of your apartment open to let in the fresh air. You cleaned up but you were still in your PJs when Jooheon called you from the living room.

“Y/N! Food is here.” His voice was a sing-song and when you walked out of your bedroom you could smell something delicious. It was a little late to call it breakfast as Jooheon insisted you waited and got delivery so you wouldn’t have to cook. You had planned to do nothing that day after all. He waved you over and you sat on the couch next to him as he spread out the food on the coffee table. When he was satisfied he picked up a large piece of chicken and held it up to your mouth. 

“Say ahhh” He smiled. You lifted an eyebrow. 

“Jooheon, I can feed myself, you don’t need to take this ‘do nothing’ thing too far.” 

“Y/N, c’mon just one, please?” He whined sticking out his lower lip. You rolled your eyes and parted your lips letting him feed you. He smiled, bouncing a bit before starting to eat. His “just one” turned into trying to feed you every five minutes despite your protests. He just really liked to taking care of you even going so far as to wipe your mouth with a napkin every once in a while. Whenever you returned the favor he just laughed, lips pressed hard together and shoulders shaking as he tried to stay still for you. 

When you were finished and things were all cleared and cleaned up you sat together on the couch, your legs laying over his lap as you leaned against the arm. He idly traced a finger over your knee, tickling your skin but not enough to make you move away from him. You thought he would turn on a movie or something but he just sat there, smiling softly to himself as drew warm patterns across your skin with his fingertip. 

You watched him for minute, trying to remember the last time he looked this relaxed and content, no shaking knees or shifting eyes waiting for the next project, the next practice, the next tour, the next whatever. It had been a while, months probably. He was humming to himself, but you didn’t recognize the tune; it was probably something he had been working on in the studio the day before. He looked happy.

“Y/N?” His fingers had stopped their dance across your skin and his worried voice brought you out of your reverie, “Is everything ok?” 

“Oh, yeah I was just thinking.” You smiled reassuringly at him. His furrowed brow melted back into his warm smile. He looked back down at his lap once again starting to trace invisible pictures into your skin. Being able to make him smile like that, so sincerely, just for you, made your heart flutter. It wasn’t the giant dimpled grin like when he got excited, or the tight lipped smirk like when he was on variety shows; it was softer, the edges of his lips lifted ever so slightly, eyes bright but relaxed, it made him look so beautiful in the afternoon sunlight. Some time passed like that, the both of you just enjoying the silence of each other’s company. 

“You,” Jooheon paused for a moment, his cheeks suddenly tinting pink, “You make me really happy, you know that Y/N? I haven’t thought about work at all today and just being here with you, doing nothing; there’s nowhere I’d rather be right now.” You smiled, he really could be painfully sweet sometimes. He rushed and grabbed the TV remote flipping it on and scrolling through a movie index. You moved so you sat next to him, bodies pressed side to side. He laid an arm over your shoulder stiffly, still tense from announcing his feelings to you. 

“Y’know,” You said happily placing a kiss on his cheek, “I feel the same way.”


	3. Chapter 3

The bright light of afternoon faded into the rose and peach colored light of sunset and finally into the dim blues and purples of twilight as you and Jooheon watched movies, played video games, and even had an impromptu karaoke session. The last one had ended in the neighbors banging on your front door after Jooheon had hit a particularly loud, high pitched, and rather ear splitting high note during his rendition of Cheer Up that led you both, embarrassed, to go back to watching movies. 

It was getting late and you both were about done getting ready for bed. As you piled up the last of the take out boxes on top of what was soon become an absolute mountain of cardboard and plastic containers, you couldn’t help but feel a bit sad that the day would soon be over and things would go back to their normal chaotic ways in the morning. You hadn’t noticed Jooheon walk into the kitchen behind you suddenly wrapping you in a back hug that made you jump a little in surprise. He stifled a giggle, nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck, his hot puffs of breath and his shaking chest tickled and soon you were laughing too, forgetting your disappointment. 

“Y/N!” Jooheon gasped, “I almost forgot! I’ve got a surprise for you, I’ll be right back.” Suddenly, his arms were gone and you heard him scampering off to somewhere else in the apartment. You watched him, a bit dumbfounded at the suddenness of it until he popped his head around the corner waving for you to follow him. You followed him to the bedroom and when you walked through the doorway he leaped onto the bed excitedly with a bundle in his arms. 

“Jooheon, this isn’t-?” You quirked an eyebrow at him. He looked at you in absolute confusion before the light bulb went off and panic started to overtake him.

“No, no, Y/N, its nothing like that, no, I just- , no I just thought the bed would be more comfortable to sit on!” He laughed nervously. You started to laugh as well before you joined him, sitting cross legged in front of him and making yourself comfortable. He let out a deep sigh trying to calm and prepare himself, he was obviously already nervous about the surprise and your teasing didn’t help. 

“Ok, close your eyes.” He said, “I promise it isn’t anything weird.” You smirked and closed your eyes. Jooheon fitted a pair of headphones comfortably over your ears and you could feel your heart beat speed up. A preview of a new song? Jooheon knew you loved his music and Monsta X’s music and the prospect of hearing something new before anyone else excited you. 

Softly the music started. It wasn’t like the group’s usual style, and it was slightly different from Jooheon’s personal style as well. It was the song Jooheon had been humming earlier. It started off simple and soft but quickly swelled into something elegant and beautiful and soon Jooheon’s sweet singing voice chimed into the mix. You didn’t bother opening your eyes but instead let yourself get lost in the song, the lyrics like a love letter. 

Soon you realized the lyrics talked about times you and Jooheon had spent together: meeting for the first time, his confession, your first date, the first time you told each other you loved each other, moving in together, it was all there. When the rap started you didn’t even want to breathe for fear of missing something, he rapped about his love for you the words laced with metaphors and imagery that would make any poet jealous. 

When the song faded into silence you slowly opened your eyes to see an anxiety ridden Jooheon watching you closely. You slowly moved the headphones so they hung around your neck and you could feel the grin on your face slowly grow wider. 

“Well?” Jooheon asked worriedly. “Did you like it? Was it ok?” You couldn’t help but laugh a little as you took his face in your hands and kissed him. 

“I love you,” You said against his lips. The words didn’t feel like enough to convey what you really felt, the explosions going off in your chest threatening to tear you open so you just kissed him, smiling lips to smiling lips, hoping he could feel the sparks too. He pulled you closer so your legs wrapped around his waist.

“I have practice tomorrow,” Jooheon said softly, his smile turned bittersweet, “And promotions start the day after that. I wish I could spend every day like this, just the two of us. I always worry that you get lonely when I work so much.” 

“Its ok,” You could feel your expression sag a bit as well, “I want you to keep doing what you love.” 

“I know and knowing you support me so fully even when I’m far away gives me more strength than you’ll know. I wrote that so you could listen to it while I was away, just in case, you know, you ever felt lonely.” Jooheon was always so thoughtful. Sometimes to a fault, like when he was overseas and called you at 3am on a work night or the time he ruined a suitcase full of clothes trying to bring home a bottle of some kind of sauce he insisted that you’d love. 

“I love you.” You said, “Thank you for the song, it’s perfect.” 

“I love you too Y/N” He replied softly. You couldn’t stifle a yawn as you rested your head against his chest looking at the clock that read 1:00 am. Had it really been that long since the day started? Jooheon rubbed your back gently, it was so warm in his arms.

“Today was perfect,” He said, “You made a good choice.” He ran his fingers through your hair before pulling you away from his chest. 

“C’mon sleepy head, it’s time for bed.” He got up and peeled back the sheets for you to crawl in, he turned off the light and joined you, his hands searching for you in the dark and pulling you once again into his warm embrace. He kissed your forehead and you both fell asleep, peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we did it kids! We finally completed something! Thanks so much for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 eventually? Maybe? Idk...  
> Edit Aug 9: Wellp looks like I'm making this into a very tiny short 3 part fic.


End file.
